


A dangerous joke

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: Humor





	A dangerous joke

[](https://imgur.com/AZ4u93D)


End file.
